1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cord winding apparatus for use in conjunction with an electro-motive apparatus, which, while in use, trails a long cord.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A long cord, which connects an electro-motive apparatus such as vacuum cleaner with a power source, is necessary when the apparatus moves to every corner of a room or to a wide range of a field. Since the long cord is loosely lying on a floor, depending on the movement of the vacuum cleaner, or the like, there occur such inconveniences as the cord becoming entangled or in order to avoid entanglement, the cord is taken up and carried whenever the moving direction of the cleaner is changed, so as not to hinder the operator.
In order to remove such inconveniences, it has been proposed to incorporate a cord reel into the electro-motive apparatus. However, since the apparatus becomes bulky by the incorporation of a reel, its weight is increased and its handling its troublesome. Further, a slip ring is necessary for connecting an electric motor with the cord even though the ring is extremely poor in durability.